This is how every episode of Supernatural starts!
by BigBlueEyes1205
Summary: A creepy, old house. An old owner that died there. Rumours of ghosts. What could possibly go wrong? One-shot. Rated T for language. Possible parallel world.


"Come on, Lucy!"

I glared at my three best friends. They were going to kill me one of these days.

"There is no way in hell that I am going in that house! This is how every episode of Supernatural starts!" I protested as I walked up the uneven path, "We are the four schoolgirls trying to prove ourselves. One of us gets killed. Dean and Sam show up. Two others get killed and there'll only be one of us left. And no matter how much I want to meet Sam and Dean, I don't want to die. So no, I will not be entering that fucking creeptastic house!"

I let out a breath and crossed my arms. Charlotte(The weirdly flirty friend) smirked and sauntered towards me. She gripped my hand tightly and dragged me to the door. I groaned and let her, understanding that nothing I say would change their mind.

"Angry spirit, here we come." I muttered under my breath.

The house was at least a century old and everyone in town steered clear. I can see why. The floorboards were rotted and missing in some places. Glass littered the floor and graffiti covered the walls.

As we walked past more graffiti in red paint, I heard Faye(The crazy friend) mutter, "Please don't be blood, please don't be blood." I smirked and led the way, the faster we got out of here, the less chance of one of us getting killed.

"Lucy, man, slow down. We got one chance to explore this place, let's do it properly." Emily(The silently judging friend) said while looking into what was once a bedroom. I sighed and leant against one of the sturdier walls, waiting for them to finish.

"Hey guys, come here!" Faye shouted.

We looked at each other and ran up the stairs to find Faye. She stood at the end of the hallway looking at something on the floor.

"What is it?" Charlotte enquired.

"I think it's a portrait of the old owner, Olivia Hemmings. I did some research, apparently she was murdered here."

"Great! Just great!" I exclaimed, "We've put a name and a face to the angry spirit that is going to kill us. Fricking wonderful!"

The three of them laughed and stared at the portrait with interest.

"HEY!" A loud voice yelled.

We all jumped and cursed. (Son of a bitch, in my case. Damn you, Dean Winchester) I turned and spotted two very attractive men. I smirked to myself but it quickly faded. Holy shit. No, no, no. I knew those rugged, dangerously handsome faces.

Dean and Sam Winchester were in the haunted house with us and that meant...

I turned to the others with a grimace on my face and muttered, 'I told you so.'

Suddenly, a force pushed me into a small room next to us. The door flew shut and locked, making me trapped and ghost bait. Could this day get any worse?

Faye, Emily and Charlotte screamed and hit the door, trying to open it. Dean and Sam shushed them and started trying to kick the door in.

"Okay, okay. Calm, Lucy. Stay calm. Just another pissed off spirit for the Supernatural boys. Now find a weapon. Iron. Need iron." I smiled as my eyes found a rusty poker near an old fireplace. Raising the poker above my head, like a baseball bat, I span slowly in the middle of the room, waiting for the inevitable.

I screamed as the ghost threw me against the wall. Luckily, I kept my grip on the poker. Unluckily, I think I might have broken a rib. Wonderful, that's going to hurt like a bitch later.

"Come on, Olivia! Show yourself, you bitch! Come and get it!" I yelled, ready to hit her. On the other side of the door, Dean smirked at the words spoken.

"Come on! Here I am! _Come on!_"

Then finally, there she was. Olivia Hemmings. She looked pretty normal apart from the blood rushing out of a slit in her neck. I swung my poker and hit her in the face. She vanished and Dean fell through the doorway as the door unlocked.

I spun to look at him slowly. He looked up at me from the floor with surprise. Sam rushed in, checking the room for any dangers. Once he was sure there was no ghost, he turned and helped Dean up with a snarky comment about falling on his face. Then he looked at me, still holding my weapon of choice.

"I figured you would go for something bigger than a poker." He said lightly.

I smirked and just said, "Iron."

His smile dropped and he looked at Dean, who was bringing my friends in.

"How do you know iron gets rid of ghosts?" Sam asked.

I shrugged and turned to my friends. Which was when the bitch decided to show up behind Charlotte. Now Charlotte may be flirty and a bit crazy but she's smart and a teensy bit aggressive. Before Sam could even lift his sawn off shotgun, I shouted, 'Charlotte!' and threw her the poker. Immediately, she caught it and spun and attacked Olivia. She vanished again.

Sam and Dean stared at us, shocked and maybe even a little bit impressed.

"Did you burn her bones?" Faye asked, getting straight to the point.

Dean looked at her incredulously and she repeated the question louder. Sam broke out of his trance first and nodded.

"Then there must be something holding her here. A bit of her DNA." Emily stated. I nodded and started searching. As I did that, I noticed Dean staring at me, still in shock. I crossed the room in quick strides and gripped his arm tightly.

"You can ask questions later, Dean. For now, let's find us some bitch DNA, okay?" I spoke quietly. He smirked and nodded.

"I got something!" Faye said, loudly.

We all hurried over and looked at what she was pointing to. A bloodstain on the corner of the fireplace. Sam pulled out salt and lighter fluid and poured it over the darkened red. Charlotte stood behind him with the poker raised, ready to hit Olivia if she showed.

"Dean, lighter." Sam said, holding his hand behind him. Dean patted his pockets and groaned. Of course he wouldn't have it when there's a fricking pissed off ghost around. I sighed and guiltily took out my lighter and handed it to Sam, avoiding the looks of disappointment from my friends. Sam smiled in thanks and tried to light it. But in true Supernatural fashion, it wouldn't light.

Then of course, Olivia showed up, looking even more pissed off than before. Charlotte swung but missed. She passed it to me and swung behind me. Together, we moved into the centre of the room, ready to gank this bitch. God, I was turning into Dean.

Finally, Sam got the lighter to work and Olivia went up in flames. I smiled and high-fived Charlotte.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do." Dean said with a hint of amusement.

I grimaced and turned to face him, I did say we would answer questions.

But you know, we would never have been in this mess if they had just listened to me.


End file.
